


Access Granted

by katsubakudeku



Series: Access Granted [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Iruka is a wifi stealer, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, Teacher Iruka, broken wifi, he’s just trying to get his work done, kakairu - Freeform, prompt, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsubakudeku/pseuds/katsubakudeku
Summary: All Iruka wants is to get his work done, but his WiFi is down.Instead of fixing the problem, he entertains himself by trying to guess the password for the network that belongs to his crush—Kakashi Hatake—who lives next door.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Access Granted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	Access Granted

“Please work,” Iruka begs, clicking the button of his mouse harder than the four times previous. He knew using force wasn’t going to make his wifi fix itself, but he didn’t care.

His eyes watch the arrow on his computer screen scroll for what feels like an eternity.

_** Cannot connect to this network. ** _

“Come ooon,” he groans in frustration. How was he supposed to work on his lesson plans without access to the internet? Sure, he could grab a pen and do it the old-fashioned way, but in this day and age, just the thought of  _ writing  _ all of that down on actual paper makes Iruka’s hand throb with a phantom cramp.

With a sigh, he refreshes his settings page and waits for all of the available networks within range to show up again. Of course, all of them required a password, so mooching off any of his neighbors in the apartment building wasn’t exactly an option.

Iruka stares at his laptop, contemplating whether or not it was worth it to try connecting to his router for the millionth time. Looking below his own network name at the next one available, Iruka chuckles to himself.

** Hatake-203  **

He clicks on the network just for fun, a small window popping up asking for a password. Iruka’s fingers hesitate over his keyboard, feeling ashamed that’s he’s even trying this as a joke. “He probably has some obscure password anyway,” he tells himself.

Kakashi Hatake is Iruka’s neighbor, their apartments sharing a main wall. The two see each other almost daily, though they’re only mutual acquaintances. Nothing comes from their interactions aside from the usual small talk, much to Iruka’s disappointment. Kakashi was the only cute neighbor in the whole building—the only  _ single _ neighbor. Or so Iruka assumed. With the responsibility of parenting four dogs, he wasn’t sure Kakashi had the time to even  _ think _ about relationships, let alone pursue them.

“He kind of seems like the type of guy who just uses his name,” Iruka talks to himself, laughing at the thought. He presses down a few keys in rapid succession and hits ‘enter’, accidentally holding his breath as he watches the computer try to connect to his crush’s wifi.

_** Cannot connect to this network. ** _

No surprise there. “Hm...” Iruka makes another attempt, typing in  _ 1-2-3-4  _ just for giggles. He’d had luck with that one in the past, so it wouldn’t hurt if he tried it here, right?

**_ Cannot connect to this network. _ **

“Maybe one of his dogs?” Iruka suddenly felt like one of those hackers from the movies, typing the names of each of Kakashi’s pups one by one into the password bar, hoping to crack the code. None of them worked.

“Last name, perhaps?” Iruka goes through several variations of Kakashi’s name, including symbols and numbers that he thinks might be important to the guy. “It’s too bad I don’t know your birthday,” he mutters. If Kakashi were anything like the young teacher, the numbers of his birthdate were all he needed.

Next, Iruka tries the names of other tenants in the apartment building. He expects none of them to grant him access, so it doesn’t surprise him when he’s rejected almost immediately. His laptop wasn’t even bothering to build up his anticipation with a spinning cursor anymore. His fingers type in his own first name in a last ditch effort to entertain himself before he has to resort to the pen and paper method for his lessons.

Iruka brings his hands up to rub at his eyes after catching a glimpse of his cursor in the loading animation. He knew his name wasn’t the password, so why bother watching if he already knew the outcome?

_** Connected. ** _

“Wait—“ Iruka stammers. He leans closer to his computer screen and blinks a few times before squinting. Was he hallucinating? He rubs his eyes again briefly. “What?”

** Hatake-203  
** **_Connected_. **

Mouth agape, Iruka sits back in shock, his tan cheeks flushing with a wild heat. He slams his laptop shut.

“...It worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work using this prompt:  
> “Person A trying to mooch off of person B’s WiFi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and now they’re connected to person B’s WiFi...”
> 
> Poor Iruka. All he wanted to do was make lesson plans, and now all he’ll be able to think about is the fact that his handsome neighbor has HIS name as his wifi password.


End file.
